


Ten Minutes

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [97]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “We were supposed to leave, like, ten minutes ago.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ten Minutes

“Charlie! We're going to be late! **We were supposed to leave, like, ten minutes ago!”** Five years of dating, and they could still barely get out the door together on time. 

“It’s our anniversary dinner, they can’t start without us!” 

“They can, and will!” Sami walked into their room to find Charlie digging through his sock drawer. “What are you looking for?” 

Charlie froze. “...socks?” 

“You’re wearing socks.” 

“Right...well...” Charlie turned around, shifting onto one knee. “Not quite how I planned on this going but...” He opened the small box in his hand. “Sameer Nejem, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> They were definitely late ;)


End file.
